


The 'S' Stands For Switch

by justanotherbadwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: And I don't know the canon for this universe religiously either so pls no bully, I just really wanna fuck monsters y'know, It's rated E for a reason so I'm not gonna put all the sex stuff in the tags, Leon's not a twink, M/M, Or is it necrophilia, Post RE2, Teratophilia, Top!Leon, Vaguely follows canon but not to a point, Yeah you read that right, get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbadwriter/pseuds/justanotherbadwriter
Summary: It hadn’t started out so nonchalant, there was indeed a time that X’s intention had been to eliminate any witnesses. Which, at the time, had been Leon. He pursued him relentlessly, cornered him a few times and got a few swings in that had the rookie reeling, seeing stars while he scrambled to his feet and went back the way he’d come. Not like he had many options in those situations, the corners of his vision had been blurry and he couldn’t risk trying to duck under the tyrant’s arms to try and get around him. Partially since his arms took up over half of the goddamn hallway. At least he could trick a zombie, bait it out then go the other way and usually end up unscathed. He couldn’t even attempt that with a tyrant, not when there was no space to slip around.So how was it that he’d gone from absolutely terrified of X to casually groping his ass and thighs?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	1. Lost Highway

**Author's Note:**

> There's no fics of Leon fucking X on this site and I'm sick of that so I did it myself. Also, chapter one is literally just some bullshit filler things and my flimsy, non-canon explanations of things. And some fluff, I guess. So if you just want the porn, skip to two.

Reaching up, Leon’s hand clasped around the shower switch and turned it, the condensation that clung to the glass door obscuring his form from anything on the outside looking in. Not that there _was_ something looking in, not this time at least. The corner of the man’s lips twitched upwards at the thought, running a hand through the blond locks of his hair. It’d grown exponentially since the incident in Raccoon City, that goddamn nightmare that too many people fell victim to. People always said that nightmares were temporary, that _eventually,_ you’d wake up. Yet, the shambling corpses that he’d rushed through said otherwise, dead eyes telling a different story. There was no sorrow in them, no remorse, they’d tear his jugular out in a heartbeat no matter who they might’ve been beforehand. But Leon held pity for them anyway, even as he’d raised his gun to their heads, blew their skulls to pieces so that they could finally rest for good. These _had_ been people, people who had loved ones, who had families, ones who likely met the same fate. To be a survivor of that, it gave him a reason to push on, to be strong for those who couldn’t. Most would tuck their tails and run after miraculously surviving an incident like that, Leon S. Kennedy was not most.    
  
His hand left an imprint on the shower door as he pushed it open, steam filling the room, leaving it at a comfortable temperature while he reached for a towel. One of which he used to dry his hair first, shaking out some of the remaining water before using said towel to dry off his body. Only the corners of the mirror actually reflected a clear image at the moment, though even if the whole thing hadn’t been obscured, it would’ve reflected a different image. Escaping an incident like the one in Raccoon City, it was bound to change a person. And it’d changed Leon in more ways than one, both body and mind. After the towel was wrapped around his waist, he tilted his head a bit, reaching to wipe a hand over the foggy mirror so that he could get a better look at himself. His bangs were longer, covered a bit more of his eye, a light stubble over his face made his face seem older, more experienced. It defined his jawline, then there was the ghost of dark circles under his eyes. It made them look less wide, less like a deer in headlights that he’d been when he’d stumbled into the RPD. How the hell was he supposed to be ready for that mess on his first day?   
  
Rolling his shoulders, he winced slightly, a tinge of phantom pain in his left one. There was a blatant mark on the back, where Annette’s bullet had hit right through him in his attempt to protect Ada. Adrenaline and fear had forced him through the pain that’d flare up in it, it was only after he’d been taken to safety that he’d gotten it _properly_ treated. Ada’s patch up and a nap in the sewers wasn’t exactly enough to keep it stable for long, but it’d done its job, so he wasn’t complaining. Just another scar that served as a souvenir, as if his mind didn’t have plenty of them. Far more than his body, a few slashes here and there on his chest, back, and sides from a combination of Birkin and Lickers. Thinking of either still made his blood run cold, made a shiver go up his spine. Nightmares were to be expected, and while Leon might’ve coped with the brunt of it, the remains of trauma still lingered. He could still smell the rot, decay, the _blood._ Sometimes the screeches of zombies were phantom noises in his head, ones that would have him turning his head in their direction, reaching for his gun in a panicked confusion. The entire incident was a lot for a human mind to handle, but Leon’s spirit was sturdy, his need to help people more prevalent than his fear. It was that fighting spirit that’d gotten him through both the outbreak and the aftermath, the latter being just as much of a battle as the first. Going back to a somewhat normal life, being able to function day in and day out without panic induced breakdowns- the things they’d taught him in the police academy didn’t prepare him for _this_ sort of shock to his system. 

  
Luckily, the government did. It was no surprise that’d been their first destination after they’d escaped that mess, that they’d want to question what it was Leon had seen, heard, _experienced._ When they’d recruited him afterwards, he’d been quick to accept, to join the fight against bioweapons. Leon could still remember the look in Kendo’s eyes when he’d picked up his dying daughter, told them to leave and shut the door behind himself. That was when the anger had started to bubble up, snapping at Ada only for a gunshot to bring him back to their harsh reality. FBI, his ass. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to think of the agent, whether she was a friend or a foe. Somewhere in between, and he expected to cross paths with her once more given his new occupation. An actual government agent now that he’d completed the training, and his field experience with bioweaponry had soared above most of his peers. Climbing the ranks was easy when you had the trauma to understand what you were up against, the ‘experience’. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he’d call it, it’d been more of a fear induced need to survive than it was actual field experience. Leon wasn’t going to question his luck, since it was indeed lucky that he’d been assigned to the President’s personal team.    


_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _   
  
Looking away from the mirror, he sighed through his nose, turning to go towards the bathroom door.    
  
_ Thump. Thump. _   
  
Silence.   
  
Reaching for the handle, Leon twisted it and pulled the door open, immediately met with a wall of black. Moving his gaze up, blue eyes met the silvery white of the tyrant’s, Leon’s eyebrow raising in silent question. “You mind?” he finally spoke, though the grin that tugged on the corner of his lips wasn’t something he could fight. No response, typical. There was no possible way that Leon could move past that mountain of a man, one that would have to duck through the door if he really wanted to fit inside. It was terrifying- or, it should’ve been. A mock irritated sigh left his lips when his attempts to slip past the tyrant proved ineffective, those same eyes staring down at him as passively as always. No emotion to them, not to people who didn’t know what to look for. But Leon did, could see the way they glinted mischievously, the slightest twitches to the other’s expression meant that he was most definitely being annoying on purpose.    
  
“Seriously, X?” With a huff of defeat, Leon pressed his forehead to the tyrant’s abdomen, arms sliding around his waist, just barely able to fit around all of it.    
  
The tyrant, where did he even begin with him? More monster than man, and their initial confrontations hadn’t exactly been friendly. He could still remember the utter horror that’d went through him when that helicopter had been lifted and those unsettling eyes focused _right_ on him.    
  
_ ”Jesus Christ!” _   
  
A snicker left Leon’s lips at the thought of his reaction, how he’d scrambled to turn on his heels and dart out the same way that he’d come. It wasn’t funny at the time, though in hindsight, it was a little amusing. The tyrant could lift a helicopter as if it were a light workout, now here he was, with his arms around said tyrant, hands sliding downwards teasingly. His thighs were as built as the rest of him, it was only fair they got some attention too.    
  
It hadn’t started out so nonchalant, there was indeed a time that X’s intention had been to eliminate any witnesses. Which, at the time, had been Leon. He pursued him relentlessly, cornered him a few times and got a few swings in that had the rookie reeling, seeing stars while he scrambled to his feet and went back the way he’d come. Not like he had many options in those situations, the corners of his vision had been blurry and he couldn’t risk trying to duck under the tyrant’s arms to try and get around him. Partially since his arms took up over _half_ of the goddamn hallway. At least he could trick a zombie, bait it out then go the other way and usually end up unscathed. He couldn’t even attempt that with a tyrant, not when there was no space to slip around.    
  
So how was it that he’d gone from absolutely terrified of X to casually groping his ass and thighs?    
  
_ A fight, unsurprisingly enough, one where X had gotten his large hand around Leon’s throat and hauled him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Oxygen was quickly being cut off from his body, kicking, yelling, trying to bite. Anything to stay alive, yet as the tyrant’s grip got tighter, Leon had started to feel disconnected from his body. Only out of the corner of his eye did he see the bloodied metal pipe, too heavy to be an optimal weapon. Something it’s wielder had probably found out too late, but if he could give himself an opportunity for a wind up…    
  
His hand dropped from clawing at the leather glove around his throat to his belt, gripping the flash grenade strapped to it. Leon hadn’t **wanted** to use his last one like this, but there was no choice now. He was dead if he didn’t do something right now, he’d already started to lose feeling in his toes. Pulling the pin, the grenade dropped to the ground before X could have a chance to react, Leon’s eyes shut and his head turned away when the bright flash enveloped the hallway. The tyrant dropped him immediately, covering its eyes and swiping sloppily at the air. Blinded, which was the only reason Leon had enough of a reaction to duck under that tree trunk of an arm and dive for the pipe. He’d left his magnum in the box in the lobby, didn’t think he was going to be ambushed around a corner like he had been. A stupid, rookie mistake, one that’d nearly cost him his life.    
  
Leon’s teeth grit as he picked the pipe up, a cough escaping as he heaved in breath after breath of sweet oxygen. The tyrant’s hearing had been blasted along with Leon’s own but goddamn if it wasn’t intelligent, hearing the noise, swinging in that direction. A swing that narrowly missed its target and gave Leon the perfect opportunity to strike.    
  
”My turn, you stupid son of a bitch!”   
  
Pulling the pipe back, he swung it like it was a heavy baseball bat, his adrenaline fueled strength giving him momentum, too much of it. The pipe connected with the side of X’s head with a sickening crack, the force of it knocking Leon off of his feet as it was flung from his grasp. It knocked off of the tyrant’s head and hit the ground with a loud clang, one that undoubtedly alerted every goddamn zombie and Licker in the building. But that was a problem for future him, the tyrant was the issue now. Whatever Leon had struck, it’d knocked the tyrant off balanced, something that filled him with confusion initially. He could shoot the damn thing in the face without it flinching but now that he’d smacked it in the side of the head with a pipe, it was staggering? The cop pushed himself to his feet, somewhat unstable from the blood on the floor mixed with the blood that was rushing to his head, face flushed from physical exertion. His gun, he needed his gun, where was it-?   
  
A… sparking noise? Not unexpected in a building that was falling apart but as he looked up and saw the source of the sparks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A port, on the side of the tyrant’s head, whatever was sticking out had sustained damage from the direct hit on it. Or it’d been loosened, but Leon didn’t care which one it was. That must’ve been its power button of the sort, that was how he turned it off!   
  
With renewed vigor, he rushed over to where the pipe had hit the ground, lifting it back up with a groan of both pain and strain. Only when the pipe was back in Leon’s hands did he feel how the first hit had made his arms throb, had made his already sore body feel like it was giving out. Just one more hit, one goddamn more and he’d at least be rid of one terror in this hellhole. Arguably the most pressing one, an intelligent enemy was far more dangerous than the zombies that roamed the halls simply looking for flesh to sink their teeth into.    
  
The port, he had one chance to swing on it and if he missed- well, X would grab his skull and cave it in. The tyrant was still staggering, it’s eyes flickering on and off in the dimly lit hallway, as if it was going into some sort of system failure. But it wasn’t a machine, was it? What did it even matter? His sweaty hands took a grip on the pipe again, held on the ground as X turned back to its target, lunging out a final time. For once, the tyrant wasn’t quick enough. Leon swung the pipe upwards in an action that resembled an uppercut, but his target wasn’t the tyrant’s jaw. The device that’d been sticking out of its head was dislodged with the attack, skidding across the floor with the pipe that once again flew from Leon’s slippery grasp. Blood and sweat mingling together as he gripped his shoulder, wincing and taking a few steps away from the tyrant that’d fallen to the ground. Dead, it was dead! Leon’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he pushed his hair from his eyes, letting out a breathy laugh and keening over to try and catch his breath. One down, now he needed to move. The undead would no doubt check out where all that noise had come from, he needed to get back to the top floor anyway. Collect the parts to the breaker, get Ben’s keycard and get the hell out of-   
  
_ _Movement, in front of him. Any sense of fulfillment, of joy, of hope, it left him immediately. It was alive, the fucking thing was still alive. Leon quickly backed up as it let out a groan that was nowhere near human, pushing itself to its knees. Its eyes flickered a few more times before settling on silver, its gaze zeroing in on Leon himself. “Fuck me,” the cop breathed out as he took terrified steps back, heart hammering away in his chest. Swiping his gun from where it’d fallen from his grasp, he hurried towards the nearest flight of stairs, knowing he’d need a head start if this goddamn tank was going to continue pursuing him. He tried not to waste any time looking back at it, knew it would only fill him with despair knowing he’d spent all that energy for nothing. But he couldn’t help it, to look at least once. Almost immediately, he regretted it, the tyrant was reaching out for him specifically. It paid no mind to the infected that were starting to fill the area, to the sound of a Licker clicking in the hallway next to it. Its eyes were focused on Leon solely as the young man took off up the stairs, and if the cop didn’t know any better, he’d think it looked at him longingly._   
  
Leon was brought from his thought by the feeling of a hand resting on the small of his back, a large hand that covered a good portion of him. Blue eyes glanced up to meet the unsettling gaze of the tyrant, but it was something he was more than used to. Leon’s hand came from around X’s waist to touch his cheek, smoothing his thumb over the unusual texture of his skin, evidence of the virus that’d been forced upon him. It was strange to think about the fact that at some point in time, X had been a living being. A man with a life, a future. What was his name then? What was the color of his eyes? His hair? What did he like to do, his favorite color? All of this were things that X had been forced to forget or lose, questions that he no longer had answers to. Gradually, with Leon’s guidance, he was treated more like a person and less like the bioweapon he’d become. To lose your humanity, it wasn’t something that could easily be recovered. The poor people who’d been infected from the spread proved that, how many of them had attacked their loved ones? A tyrant was quite a few steps up from the common zombie, but it was the same idea.    
  
“Uniform looks nice on you,” Leon pointed out, letting his eyes leave X’s face to take in the black attire he wore. Which was sized for a goddamn giant, Leon could’ve worn X’s shirt as a sleeping gown if he wanted to. Yet, it _still_ looked as if it clung to the other’s skin like paper, tight enough to show off the fact that X was quite literally a walking mountain of muscle. The small logo in the top right corner of the shirt made Leon smile a bit, evidence that he wasn’t alone on this journey of working for the actual government. The idea of fighting bioweapons with _another_ bioweapon was… risky, to say the least, and the amount of convincing it took wasn’t small. But Leon wouldn’t have vouched for the tyrant if he didn’t _truly_ believe in his sincerity, he’d turned his back on the other plenty of times and never been met with a hand crushing his skull, never met with vicious intent. Not since he’d knocked that chip from the side of the tyrant’s head.    
  
_ ”Fuck,” the cop cursed softly as he limped through the greenhouse of this god forsaken facility, the glove pressed against his side covered in his own blood. As if the Lickers and zombies alone weren’t enough, as if those… things in the sewers hadn’t fucked him over enough- now there were these plants. Except, they weren’t plants at all, they were… well, he didn’t know what they were. People mutated by plants? Mutated plants? What the hell did it even matter? All he knew was that they were hungry for him as well, their tendrils scraping at his flesh, their arms reaching out for him sluggishly. Fire seemed the best means to put them down, and that would’ve been all fine and good if he could actually find fluid for this chemical flamethrower that Umbrella had conveniently left for him. He didn’t want to question his luck at the time, but now he certainly was, because of course he could find a good weapon yet no ammunition for it. How the hell was he going to get past these things with a few flimsy handgun bullets? The last time he’d fired his shotgun, a cold terror filled him when it clicked- out of bullets. Magnum, click. Out. There was no flame coming from the flamethrower either, also out. A goddamn handgun versus a monster that looked like it was straight out of some fucked up hentai porn. Great. Why had he thought that administering the solution would solve all of his problems?   
  
The gargling groan to his left made him tense and pick up his pace, to try and get back to the door because if he could just get through here, he could get back to the box where he’d stashed some supplies. A healing spray, for one, this ache in his shoulder and side were getting worse and worse, to the point where Leon swore he could feel his heartbeat through his fingertips. The door was so close, in sight and all he had to do was go up the stairs-   
  
“Agh!” A pressure on his ankle immediately jerked him backwards, gripping the railing for balance as he reached for the handgun on his side. Of course, of course he hadn’t seen the one that blended into the burnt vegetation and of course it hadn’t groaned so that he could hear it. One shot, two, but the grip wasn’t relenting as it reeled him towards its outstretched arms. If anything, he was only making it worse by giving the other monsters a destination to head towards, stumbling slowly but surely in his direction. If he could just get his foot loose, he could make a sprint for the door, shut it before any more of them got their hands on him. Another shot, the same result. “Godfucking-” He ripped the knife from its holster and jammed it into the vine wrapped around his ankle, slicing it off at the source that left the ivy screeching in pain. It sent Leon stumbling backwards, too close to a lumbering ivy that was also reaching out for him. And it’d grabbed him, face opening up to reveal teeth that wanted to devour Leon whole if given the chance. He grit his teeth and jammed the knife into the creature’s neck, shoving it back with all of the strength he could muster in that moment. Which wasn’t as much as he had earlier in the night, he was tired, sore. Agitated, and now, trapped.    
  
Only when Leon turned to go sprint to the door did he come to the realization of this fact, slowly backing into the middle of the three monsters. No knife, it was now sticking out of that ivy’s neck as it pulled itself to its feet. Reaching for his belt, his heart sunk at the fact that there were no grenades. Alright, this was fine, he had a few bullets left. If he could get the ivy in front of him to stagger he could slip under its arm-   
  
**Click!**   
  
Empty, Leon could almost feel the distressed sob in his throat as the ivy regained its bearings and continued lumbering towards him. So this was it, this was how he was going to die. These things tearing their teeth into him, would he turn into one? Would he be forced to lumber around this greenhouse forever? The one behind him lunged first, had Leon reacted a split second later, it might’ve torn his head off. Not that it wasn’t going to anyway, how the hell was he going to overpower three of these things? He caught it with his arms as it reached for him, the tendrils of its head turning towards Leon while its mouth opened, desperately trying to take a bite. He could already feel his injured shoulder starting to give out, the pressure from the ivy trying to fight against him- it was too much.    
  
He barely heard the sound of shattering glass over the thundering noise in his ears, something he vaguely registered as his heart. He was going to die, he was going to fail Ada, Claire, Marvin, his coworkers, the **city.** Leon’s teeth grit as his strength waned, as if he’d get some surge of strength, as if adrenaline could save him again. But his body was worn, out of any sort of fail safe at this point, he’d used every bit of it in previous encounters. Just as the cop’s legs started to give out, his arms trembling, the sudden weight pushing against him was removed. Leon only realized he’d closed his eyes when they shot open again, looking up to see what it was that had knocked off his impending doom. What he saw only made his stomach sink more, a feeling of nausea overcoming him.    
  
The tyrant, hat back in place- though the device that’d been sticking out of its temple was noticeably gone. What did that matter? It just meant that Leon had assumed wrong and wasted his time hours ago. The head of the ivy was enveloped in the tyrant’s hand as it lifted it into the air, crushing it far too easily and tossing the mangled body to the side. Its eyes didn’t yet focus on the heaving cop, who’d fallen to one knee in exhaustion. Instead, it looked over him to the creatures that were approaching him from the back and side. A large arm swept over Leon’s head and knocked the monsters back, a low, spine chilling growl leaving its lips. At the time, Leon thought it might’ve just been a hallucination, that there was no possible way the tyrant had sounded possessive when it growled over him. Two sickening crunches later and the looming presence over him hadn’t shifted, shock paralyzing Leon in place as he panted and stared at the metal walkway underneath him. He was going to be sick, but not before X picked him up and crushed him too.    
  
Moments, minutes, hours, he didn’t know how much time went by that the tyrant didn’t move, still hovered over Leon’s form protectively, staring down at him without missing a beat. Without even blinking. Against his better judgment, Leon moved his gaze up, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the tyrant’s wrinkled face looking back down at him. But this time, those unnerving eyes shined with something, and that was more than Leon could say for the last few times they’d run into each other. Emotion wasn’t something he’d seen in the other’s expression when he’d been hauled into the air by his throat or punched into the wall by its massive fists. Its face never moved either, but as Leon stared in horror fueled fascination, he could see its eyebrows trying to knit together. Like it was trying to convey something that it didn’t know how, like it’d forgotten.    
  
“Why did y-you-” he stuttered out, only for his stomach to drop as the tyrant lifted its hand towards him. Leon tried to scramble back only to not make it far, the same arm that swiped the ivy zombies off of him wrapping around his back and keeping him close. He couldn’t fight the behemoth’s grip, he wouldn’t have even been able to push an ivy off of him. That, and Leon’s adrenaline was running dangerously low and his body was becoming dangerously sluggish. Tired, reaching his limits, he needed some sort of pick me up if he was going to get the virus from the west wing. Though, he arguably had more pressing issues right now. The leather glove wrapped around Leon’s wrist, which seemed small in its hand as he guided the rookie’s fingers towards the empty port on the side of its head. His hand trembled when it met the cold skin of the tyrant’s temple, even as curiosity got the better of him and allowed his fingers to brush over the metal embedded into the creature’s head. What was it that it wanted Leon to understand? If it could speak, this would’ve been a lot easier.    
  
“I don’t… what about that thing in your head? Are you glad it’s gone or something?”    
  
A singular nod, and Leon’s mouth almost fell open in shock, an actual **response!** So it did understand him, and he’d done it some sort of favor by knocking the chip out of his head? Picking his jaw up off the floor, Leon swallowed thickly, uncertainty filling him as he shifted against the arm currently wrapped around him. What if this was some sort of trap? What if the tyrant would kill him in the end? But… why would X go through all that trouble to chase him from the police station to here if it were for nothing? Maybe it wanted to kill Leon itself, though as time passed and nothing happened, the cop thought he was safe in assuming that wasn’t the case. There was a certain softness to those silver eyes that made Leon think he was losing his mind, yet the tyrant had saved him, hadn’t it? And he wasn’t going to make it through this place on his own at this rate, maybe he really had made some sort of strange alliance with the thing.    
  
“Are you, uh… are you gonna hurt me again?”   
  
A grimace in its expression, a moment of silence, then a shake of its head.    
  
Leon could still feel his heart in his throat as he spoke again.    
  
“...will you help me get out of here, then? I… I don’t know why you saved me but-”    
  
His words were cut off by the leather glove abruptly lifting up to touch over his cheek, as if the tyrant was fascinated with the warm, smooth texture. It brushed over his jawline, his chin, his lower lip. At least he was using the less bloodstained hand, right? Leon’s heart was lurching for another reason now, the thought quickly being pushed from his mind as he took a breath and cautiously placed a hand on the tyrant’s shoulder.    
  
“So? Will you help me? I gotta get to the west wing, get the G-Virus and get out of here. You… you can come with me, if, uh, you want.”   
  
For a moment, Leon could swear that the tyrant’s eyes lit up before it gave another, singular nod in confirmation. Maybe it was blood loss, maybe it was exhaustion fueled. In the moment, he couldn’t tell and once again, didn’t want to question his luck. “Alright, good. I’m Leon, by the way. I dunno if you can talk but… I’ll need a name for you. Since I know you can understand me.”    
  
It was only then that the tyrant leaned back, another twinge of its eyebrows as they tried to furrow in concentration. Then, in a gesture that was almost cute, it raised its hands, crossing its pointer fingers in one letter. The cop’s eyebrow raised as a chuckle escaped him, scraping his teeth over his lower lip. “You, uh, want me to call you X?”    
  
Another nod and Leon almost couldn’t believe that this was happening, that a fucking **tyrant** is deciding to help instead of kill him. Ben’s letter had been clear, that its sole purpose was to eliminate any and all survivors. Yet here it was, picking one up off of the greenhouse floor despite Leon’s yelp of protest. “Christ, X! You don’t need to do this, I can walk!” _   
  
  
A low noise drew Leon from his thoughts, a low rumble from the tyrant’s throat as the blond looked up at him curiously. “Hm?” the human questioned, his hand sliding back down X’s chest to his waist where he brushed over his hip, down and over his thigh to give his ass a playful squeeze. “Babe, c’mon, move. Please?” Doing his best impression of puppy dog eyes, Leon looked back up, huffing when it seemed ineffective. “Fine, tell me what you want.”    
  
That almost got him an immediate response, a large, ungloved hand sliding down his bare skin to the towel that was flimsily wrapped around his waist. Of course, who would’ve guessed that tyrants were damn near insatiable? The towel dropped rather quickly as X’s hand tugged at it, revealing Leon’s damp skin to the cool air. A chuckle left the young man’s throat, his own hands still resting on X’s ass while he looked up at him with a smirk. “That’s what you’re after, eh? I asked if you wanted to shower with me and you,” he paused, standing up on his tippy toes to press his lips to X’s jawline, “said no. If that’s what you want now… well, we’re doing things my way. Deal?”    
  
The tyrant’s head tilted inquisitively before finally nodding, leaving Leon with a giddy feeling at the confirmation. “Good, take your clothes off and lay down. We’re gonna try something a little different this time.” 


	2. Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super mundane and fluffy (and dirty) but y'know, that's what I like about this pairing. I can either get something cute as hell or something non-con and gruesome. That's a divide I live for. It's porn, okay, that's all.

From the start of their strange relationship, it’d been obvious that X was rather clueless on how all of this worked. Whatever Umbrella had done to his mind, it’d erased any sort of information deemed unnecessary. The device had been what kept the T-00 model under control, kept it from questioning its orders, on _why_ it had to follow them. It’d been a problem the earlier models held, their humanity fighting through to some degree. Only, they saw themselves as superiors, questioning why they had to follow the weak human’s orders. X was a bit different, the loss of the suppression device shook him to his core, only to open his eyes and focus in on the blond responsible. He’d felt a sense of curiosity, of wonder, of appreciation. The fog over his mind was gone, so why was the human running away? There were so many things in the world that X didn’t understand anymore, but luckily, he wasn’t alone in the venture back to the basics.    
  
Leon’s hands gently guided the tyrant to their bed, obviously king sized and extra sturdy for obvious reasons. X had an unintentional habit of breaking more furniture he came in contact with, and while it was comical at first, it soon became almost sad the way the tyrant started to avoid furniture, how he stood _up_ to watch television. Who the hell did that? What made it worse was the fact that he’d have to crane his head down to even see the screen, and given how fascinated by the television X was- Leon had to fix that. He couldn’t guarantee the durability of furniture wherever they went, but the modest apartment Leon had been given as part of his contract, he could fix that up. Not that he knew anything about interior design, but neither did X so it wasn’t like the other was picky. A new haul of furniture was the first thing Leon had done when he’d gotten free time, while X couldn’t exactly go out in public, that didn’t deter him from picking the heaviest pieces of furniture and getting them sent to their home.   
  
It would’ve been a whole lot less of a headache if he could bring his inhumanely strong boyfriend to pick it up, but having to explain that to frightened department store workers was more of a headache than getting on the phone with the delivery service and arguing that he _had_ paid the tax and that he was supposed to get the frame a week ago. Getting it delivered was only the first part of it, he still had to get it put together- which became far easier considering he had X in the house to move things around for him. Then there was the mattress, which Leon had to get up the steps himself until X could slip out to help him without anyone noticing. A lot of hassle for something sturdy enough to hold his partner, though that night when Leon’s fingers had been digging into the sheets, teeth digging into his lower lip until it bled, it was more than worth it.    
  
Sturdy as the bed may be, X still took care to sit down on it, slowly distributing his weight before looking to Leon, who was now standing in front of him with a smug expression on his face. No clothes, either of them, and the blond couldn’t help but take the opportunity to get a good look at X’s frame. His skin matched the texture of his face in some places, though overall, the muscles were tight, the peak of what the human form was capable of. A greyish blue tint to him, one that might’ve deterred the average person. Again, Leon was anything but average, anything but normal. He stepped forwards and reached to urge X’s legs apart, the tyrant obliging and parting his thighs when gestured to. It made a perfect spot for Leon to step into, to stand so that they were eye level with one another. Which was amusing considering X was sitting down and he still had a few inches on Leon.    
  
“I wanna try something we’ve never done before,” the human spoke as he slid his arms around his partner’s neck, meeting X’s gaze head on, obvious curiosity and confusion in the tyrant’s features. Not as obvious as it’d be on a person’s face, though Leon took note of the way X blinked a few times, the way his head had started to tilt, the twinge of his eyebrows once Leon had spoke. Whatever they’d done to him, it’d fucked with his ability to express himself through his face, the way that most people did. Gradually, those movements were coming back to him- albeit in small amounts. It was a big step from where X had started off, only able to nod or shake his head as a sort of response. When they’d started out, Leon would only ask him yes or no questions, but as they drew closer, the cop had learned to understand his tyrant without words needed.    
  
Before elaborating anymore, Leon leaned forwards, the warmth of his lips meeting the coolness of X’s. A stark contrast that he’d grown hungry for, to feel each bit of X’s skin pressed against his own, the way that fire and ice mingled. Whenever he thought he’d light ablaze, X’s lips would find his neck and kiss over it, bite, lick, mark. He could almost feel his toes curling just thinking about it. The kiss was chaste and sweet, Leon’s hands resting on the back of the tyrant’s neck, tugging him impossibly closer so that there was no space between them. That also meant that he could feel X’s cock brushing against his thigh, starting to stir with interest. His own carnal desire was starting to rouse, the thought of what he had in mind making him deepen the kiss, lap at the tyrant’s lower lip to ask for entrance. Usually, when they weren’t in the heat of the moment, X had no trouble allowing Leon to take the lead. He didn’t know what kissing was or how to do it properly during the start of their relationship, more of following the blond and trying to copy what he did. Luckily, Leon hadn’t at all minded kissing his partner until his own lips were red and sore, letting him get all the ‘practice’ he needed. After that, X had a tendency to take dominance whenever they were in the heat of the moment, something that Leon liked about him. He certainly didn’t mind it rough every now and then, didn’t mind getting shoved face first into the mattress and fucked until he couldn’t feel his legs.    
  
That being said, variety was the spice of life and Leon had planned to join the police force for a reason. He had no problem taking charge, even if the person he was taking charge of was far larger than him, far stronger. It just went to show how much X trusted him, to allow him the chance to experiment.    
  
“Want you to let me fuck you this time,” he breathed against X’s lips when he was ultimately forced to pull away for breath, an issue the tyrant didn’t have. Lucky bastard. “That alright with you? I’ll go slow, promise.” It was obvious to tell when X was thinking something over, analyzing, trying to formulate a response. In a way, he understood what Leon was asking of him, in another, he had no clue. How could he? The only sex he’d ever had was with the blond in front of him, and instinct had driven him then, an instinct to draw more of those pleasured noises from his partner’s lips. “And we can stop if you decide you don’t like it,” the blond added, leaning forwards to nuzzle affectionately at the tyrant’s cheek. “So?”   
  
It was silent for a few moments, X looking over Leon while the young man stroked his face, pressed loving kisses to his jaw and whispered sweet nothings in his ear about how good it’d feel, about how careful he’d be. Even if he didn’t fully understand what it was that Leon wanted to do, it didn’t matter. He trusted the blond, ever since the chip had been knocked from his head and the cloud over his mind subsided, he knew what he wanted. Leon, in every possible way. He gave a nod, paying close attention to the smile that crossed over Leon’s features.    
  
“Good, good, I think you’ll like it. If you don’t, that’s alright, we can go back to the way I know you like.” The hands on X’s chest were in no way enough to push him back on the bed, but the gesture was enough for the tyrant to oblige, laying down and taking up a good majority of the mattress. Usually, Leon followed near instantly, slid into his lap and that was how things got started. Not this time, the blond moved to the end table on his side, started searching through the drawers for something.   
  
Something that X didn’t feel like waiting for, giving a light grunt and turning over to snake an arm around Leon’s waist and pull him closer to the bed. A laugh left the blond’s lips as he landed with a huff, turning his head with a raised eyebrow. “You already know we can’t do this without lube, X, be patient,” he chided with a few clicks of his tongue, earning a grumble and huff from the tyrant behind him. Reluctantly, X’s grip left his waist, allowing Leon to stand back up and continue his searching. It only took maybe five more seconds for him to find what he’d been looking for, pulling out the bottle of lubricant that was definitely nearing the end. Whether that was from their various… activities or the fact that X’s cock required more lube than most, he didn’t know. Didn’t care either, Leon merely made a mental note to add that to the list he’d been compiling on his phone of things to grab at the store. Who knew that after what felt like a zombie apocalypse, he’d be playing house with a bioweapon. Though, Leon didn’t see him that way anymore, instead focusing on the part of him that showed his previous humanity.    
  
Moving to settle over X’s hips, Leon uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, X’s gaze on him all the while. “Gonna need you to relax, sweetheart,” he urged, pressing a kiss to the tyrant’s pectoral before starting to kiss his way down his body, pressing his other hand to X’s hip when the man tried to sit up and follow. “Stay laying down, trust me.”    
  
That seemed to do the job, X laying back down silently and focusing his eyes on their ceiling. It was only when a warm heat wrapped around his cock that a shudder shot through X’s body, his eyes diverting from the ceiling to the much more enjoyable sight between his legs. Trying to fit X’s dick in his mouth, it was obscene, but that didn’t stop Leon from making it work. He was by no means an amateur in the field of sex, though with X, everything was different. He may as well have been a virgin, because nothing about sex with a tyrant was normal. For more reasons than the fact that tyrants weren’t exactly _made_ to fuck. Hell, that wasn’t stopping Leon. Mouth getting to work, Leon’s hands patted the insides of X’s thighs, a silent request for them to part. Only after a pause did the tyrant respond, spreading his legs to give Leon enough room to work with. God, this was really happening, wasn’t it? As eager as the blond might’ve been, he knew that he needed to take it slow, that this experience would be a shock to X’s system. That made this even more of a thrill, but he needed to approach this carefully, to be patient. Urging X to relax was step one.    
  
The tip of X’s cock disappeared into Leon’s mouth as he calmed his gag reflex, blue eyes meeting silver ones and he might’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t so full right now. It was quite literally impossible to fit all of X’s cock down his throat unless he wanted to suffocate to death, and while that wasn’t a bad way to go out, he would miss the best part. A low moan vibrated through the tyrant’s shaft when Leon’s throat rumbled, sucking hard enough to make X’s thighs twitch. He could tell how much the other wanted to buck his hips up, bury his cock into the warmth that was Leon’s mouth. But in doing so he’d hurt the human, fatally, and that was the last thing that X wanted to do. The blond could see X’s fingers dig into the sheets, the way that his chest rose as he inhaled a deep breath he didn’t exactly need. But breathing, it made him feel more human. Breathing, blinking, they were things that X had seen Leon do, had mimicked in an attempt to fit in.    
  
With the room filled with the wet noises of Leon’s mouth, it was enough of a distraction for his fingers to move to their destination, tracing over X’s entrance slowly. The action made the tyrant visibly twitch, legs threatening to close in shock only to be serenaded by Leon’s tongue flicking over the slit of his cock and gathering the pre come there. He pulled off so that only the tip remained in his mouth, sucking hard before pulling off. Lips already starting to get red, Leon panted, dragging his tongue up the underside before pressing a kiss to the leaking slit. His lips shined with the lewdness of the action, a large hand reaching down to brush over his swollen bottom lip. Humming contently, he parted his lips, allowing X to push his thumb inside. He flicked his tongue at the same moment his fingers moved back to the tyrant’s ass, their eyes meeting as he finally slid one inside. There was a bit of resistance, something Leon had expected, a wince going over X’s features. But the finger in his mouth didn’t pull away, X’s legs didn’t close, no grumble of protest. He was willing to let Leon continue, an opportunity the blond wouldn’t let go to waste.    
  
His finger moved carefully inside of the tyrant, brushing against the softness of his inner walls, admiring the way he felt cooler than Leon’s own body did. If he could just get X to relax a little more, push a _bit_ further-   
  
It was plain to see that he’d struck X’s sweet spot even if no noise filled the room, the way his back arched up off of the mattress ever so slightly, his fingers gripping the sheets tighter. The one in Leon’s mouth paused before brushing over his tongue a final time, getting a lick from the blond when his thumb pulled away. “You doing alright?” he questioned softly, leaning back down to X’s now erect cock, which was nearly large enough to cast a goddamn _shadow_ on X’s torso. That simple fact made Leon’s own cock twitch against his leg, but this wasn’t really about him right now. His own pleasure was momentarily forgotten about, this was about getting X accommodated to the feeling of someone in him. Leon’s eyes glanced up briefly to catch the tyrant’s response, a nod of his head, eyes hazily focusing in on the human once more.    
  
“You’re doing so good, babe, just relax a little bit more for me.“ The tension seemed to gradually leave X’s thighs at the encouragement, his muscles loosening, allowing Leon to slip a second finger in alongside the first. It was tight, both from the fact that X clenched occasionally and that he’d never had anyone finger him before. It took a bit more lube and a slow scissoring of Leon’s fingers for the glide to become fluent, his mouth finding its way back down to the tyrant’s cock as a way to distract him from the initial discomfort. Another soft thrust and Leon’s fingers were finally hitting home, that sensitive bundle of nerves that _finally_ drew a noise from X’s lips. A noise unlike anything Leon had heard thus far, a low, guttural moan that resonated in the back of X’s throat. Christ, keeping his composure just got a whole lot harder. Literally.   
  
His fingers stayed where they were, only curling them here and there because as good as that moan might’ve sounded, Leon didn’t want to overwhelm the other. This was something new, it was best to take it slow until he knew that X had relaxed once more. He hadn’t paid too much attention to the fact that the tyrant’s hips had raised until they lowered, the bed shaking a bit at the action. If Leon hadn’t gone through so much goddamn trouble to get it in the first place, he might’ve worried that it’d shatter. His fingers scissored with more enthusiasm this time, spreading X wider, urging his muscles to accept the intrusion. Ultimately, they did, and it was only when X’s hand flew down to grab his shoulder that Leon realized he must’ve brushed against that sweet spot again. Not head on since X’s hips hadn’t raised up, but close enough to tease, and his bright eyes met X’s unusual ones. If he didn’t know how to understand the tyrant properly, he might’ve worried, might’ve thought that he was doing something wrong. Yet, there was no denying the hunger in his eyes, the way his lips would occasionally part in breaths he didn’t need, breaths he was just taking because Leon had worked him up.    
  
“Something I can do for you?” he teased, the grin on his lips a bit too smug. How couldn’t he be? To have such a powerful man beginning to crumble underneath you, it was in no way humbling. The force that X could put into his hands was enough to crush bones instantly, but the hand on his shoulder only squeezed gently, _urgently,_ trying to get Leon to hurry up. So much for taking it slow, though the blond’s smirk only widened as he nudged up against X’s prostate again.   
  
“Sorry, what was that?”   
  
The way X’s eyes narrowed this time drew a chuckle from his partner, Leon’s head turning to press a kiss to the large hand covering his shoulder. “I’m not hearing a please, X.”   
  
A huff of frustration from the tyrant underneath him, eyebrows furrowing a bit, eyes still narrowed in annoyance. His lips were sealed, however, that was something that Leon had to fix. The cop let out a hum before leaning back down to envelop X’s cock in his mouth again, only about half way since that was as far as Leon could go without heavy concentration. And mild choking, but he wasn’t complaining. The pleasure of his warm tongue against the coolness of X’s skin was enough to provide a mild distraction, Leon’s fingers pressing _right_ up against the place X wanted them to go. Three, this time, whenever he’d slipped the third one in- clearly the tyrant hadn’t noticed. Nor cared, they were so _close_ and yet, Leon’s movements were methodical, careful. He wasn’t giving X what he wanted until he’d won this little back and forth.    
  
“Just one word.”   
  
Talking wasn’t something that X did very often. At first, Leon hadn’t even been sure he was capable of it anymore. And he hadn’t been, initially. It was like teaching a toddler to speak once more, he could understand what he was _hearing,_ but he struggled in expressing it himself. The tones of people’s voices, their expressions, that was more of what X seemed to pay attention to. Leon was a different case, he portrayed himself clearly, took special care to make sure that the tyrant understood him. Then again, it was a joint effort, X actively paid attention to what it was Leon had to say to him. Others… not so much, he didn’t particularly care to hear orders or questions.    
_   
”Won’t it hurt you?” _   
_   
”How can you trust that thing?” _   
  
“X…”    
  
It was always easy for Leon to see when the other got lost in his own head, the ability to think on his own now- it was overwhelming. At the core, he’d been a human like everyone else, the same sense of anxiety, fear. A lot of people worried about not being good enough, about not being able to fit in. For a man turned tyrant, that was ten times as prominent. The three fingers curled to ghost over that spot again, enough to rip X from whatever thoughts he’d been having, to bring him to the present and focusing on the blond between his legs. So _close,_ a little further and-   
  
“...please.”   
  
That icy, deep voice, the few times that Leon had heard it, it’d sent shivers up his spine. It still did, especially to hear X begging _him,_ usually it was the other way around. It was husky in a way no normal human could possibly be, and yet the sound was music to Leon’s ears, to listen to the way it scraped at the back of X’s throat before leaving his lips. If his cock hadn’t already been fully hard, it sure as hell was now.    
  
“God, you’re so good, fuck, X,” he trailed off, more of mindless praise than an actual attempt at a coherent sentence. And Leon wasn’t even _in_ him yet, how was he going to deal with that if he was losing his mind here? A man of his word, the three fingers immediately pressing into the tyrant’s prostate, earning another quiet noise in response. The hand gripping his shoulder tightened, not enough to damage but there would definitely be a light imprint of X’s hand on him after this. He sure as hell wasn’t complaining, having imprints on his hips, thighs, shoulders- anywhere, Leon found it attractive. A few more twists of his fingers before Leon pulled away completely, the near _whine_ that X gave him in protest could’ve made him come on the spot. Not yet, the wait would be worth it.    
  
“Easy, I’m not done with you yet.” That seemed to lull X back into a relatively passive state, giving Leon time to admire the way his chest was starting to heave, how his legs had spread a bit wider without having to be urged to. As if it wasn’t already obvious, the tyrant _liked_ what was happening, making Leon’s chest feel light, huffing out a breath of laughter. That got a questioning look from X when the blond looked back up at him, a clear smile on his lips while he shook his head some. “It’s nothing, I’m just… happy that you like this.” He wouldn’t have particularly minded continuing the way they had in the past, letting X fuck him was a fucking godsend and Leon knew that there was no possible way he’d ever be able to have ‘normal’ sex again. But trying new things, new positions, new roles- Leon enjoyed variety, enjoyed finding new ways to make his partners happy.  
  
They were definitely out of lube now, Leon noted, using most of it to coat his throbbing cock. The rest went to X’s stretched hole, even with three fingers- well, it was going to be a tight fit. It was quite literally impossible for any human to rival the size of the tyrant’s dick but Leon was what he liked to think of as naturally gifted. Just one flick of his thumb over his own cock had his legs jolting a bit, a full body shudder drawing a shaky breath from him as he wiped his lube slicked hand on the sheets. They’d need to change them after this now, but he wasn’t worried about that at the moment.    
  
“Open your legs a little more,” he urged, sounding oddly breathless as X listened, spreading himself wide enough for Leon to slot between his legs. The tip of his cock nudged at the slick entrance, scraping his teeth over his lower lip. Leon’s hair hung in front of his eyes from jostling around, lips red, cheeks flushed. It was quite a sight, he figured, considering X’s eyes never left his face. His hands slid down the tyrant’s sides to rest on his hips, rubbing soothing circles over the bone there as he pressed himself forwards a bit. His cock brushed against X’s skin, drawing a shiver from the blond as he bit at his lower lip again, harder this time.    
  
“You okay? Ready?”   
  
Almost instantly, X replied with a nod, as if he too were getting impatient. Which Leon could understand considering the heat building up in his lower stomach, the way his toes would curl every now and then. And he hadn’t even really touched himself. No more waiting, he didn’t think he even had enough patience to keep dragging this out for the sake of teasing X. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, Leon lined himself up moments after, gently pressing his hips forwards so that the tip of his dick pressed into the other. It didn’t feel like any other time Leon had fucked someone, be it man or woman, there was no smoldering heat. More of a burning sense of cool, as if someone had laid a cold rag over the back of his neck when his skin was lit ablaze.    
  
“Fuck,” he breathed out, feeling sweat already building up at his temples, the small of his back. And to think, he’d just taken a goddamn shower. The sound of labored breathing wasn’t only his own, Leon vaguely realized, looking through the blond locks of his hair to see X’s chest rise and fall, to see his silver eyes _flutter._ It was a sight he couldn’t seem to look away from, gripping the other’s hips tight while he pressed the rest of himself forwards. Even with all the prep he’d provided, there were times he had to stop, to stroke over X’s cock to calm him. Sometimes he’d kiss up to his navel, scrap his teeth against the glacial skin and lightly bite down. Leaving marks on X’s skin was near impossible with how quickly he could heal injuries, but the _thought_ of marking him always had Leon feeling excited.    
  
Only when his hips touched the tyrant’s did the room fill with a groan that wasn’t Leon’s own, but that didn’t mean he’d stopped panting. He stayed still to allow X the time to adjust, squeezing his thigh when the hand on the shoulder tried to pull him forwards.    
  
“Easy,” he soothed, being met with an impatient huff in response. “You sure? We have time-”   
  
The bed creaked as X pressed his hips back against Leon, an action that rocked both the bed and the blond’s world. He was fairly certain he couldn’t _get_ any further inside of X, he’d never been so glad to be wrong. “Shit, alright, you win,” Leon breathed out, not missing the way X’s chest resonated with a _purr._ Smug bastard, he thought to himself, moving his hands down to grip X’s thighs. They were more than sturdy enough for Leon to use them as leverage, drawing his hips back only to push them forwards abruptly. He wasn’t even the one getting fucked and he already thought he was seeing stars, X’s leg wrapping carefully around him. Even in a state of bliss, the tyrant was careful with everything that he did, more than mindful that Leon was only human. And to him, humans were extremely fragile.    
  
Any thought of being slow and careful flew from Leon’s mind relatively quickly as the pace picked up, each time he pressed forwards, X pressed back, only one of his legs able to wrap around Leon’s waist given his size. It was still enough to keep them as close as they could possibly get, the blond’s fingers digging into the tyrant’s thigh, leaving temporary imprints of his nails. It seemed like even from the bottom, X held a certain degree of control, even if there was shaky breaths here and there, the occasional glimpse of an expression over his usually blank face- it wasn’t enough. With renewed vigor, Leon pulled out completely, getting a grunt of irritation and question from X. The tyrant looked down at him in confusion until the blond patted the leg wrapped around him.    
  
“Turn on your side and put your leg on my shoulder.”    
  
There was a moment of hesitation before X obliged, moving to drape a leg over Leon’s shoulder- then a pause.    
  
His left shoulder, the one that’d been shot during the Raccoon City incident. It’d healed over rather nicely, even if the scar was still there. But X didn’t understand that, only remembered that Leon had been holding it during their time together in the Umbrella lab, that he’d hold it in the nights to follow, wince whenever too much pressure was put on it. But that damage had already been healed over, though the concern the tyrant showed for him was almost cute.    
  
“It’s alright, babe. I can handle it,” he assured, taking the initiative to lift X’s leg up the rest of the way, laying it on his shoulder and moving their hips closer. His cock slid in relatively easily given the fact that X was relaxed, that he’d begun to enjoy the feeling. The angle gave Leon more control over the pace, of which the blond quickly took advantage of. If he could just turn a bit, snap his hips forward in the right spot-   
  
The effects were immediate, X’s eyes falling shut as he panted, face twisting in pleasure. More emotion that he could usually show and Leon took that as a positive sign. He didn’t give the tyrant the chance to recover this time, hammering into that sweet spot once, twice, again and again. The room was quickly filled with the sound of skin on skin, of low, raspy noises that Leon _almost_ mistook for whimpers. But certainly he hadn’t already reduced X to that, had he? Then again, it was his first time, and it wasn’t like Leon was giving him any sort of break. Reluctantly, the blond’s eyes left X’s expression to look down where their bodies joined, cock twitching from the sight alone. He thought he might’ve used a bit too much lube at first, even if he’d rather be safe than sorry- but now, he sure as hell didn’t regret it. It was beyond lewd the noise that filled the room when Leon’s cock drove forwards, the slick sound of lube being worked into X’s body, the excess dripping down to their sheets. His inner walls were so deliciously wet and soft, squeezing Leon’s cock greedily, drawing him in.    
  
The arm that’d been holding X’s legs over his shoulder moved down with his other hand to grip the thickness of X’s ass cheek, holding him apart and slowly slipping out. God, what a sight, his loosened hole twitching desperately, lube and pre come sliding down his leg. A quiet moan of urgency had Leon smirking, dragging the tip of his dick through the mess going down his partner’s thigh. He gathered it up and pushed it back into the tyrant, hard enough to make X jolt and pant.    
  
“Wish you could see how well you take me, X,” he purred lowly, giving X’s ass a slap for his troubles before pounding into him. He’d fucked into him hard before, slow and deep- but this had no pace, no rhythm. It was animalistic and brutal and the way that X gripped the sheets meant that he was just holding on for the ride. It was hard to move a tyrant but Leon fucked him hard enough for him to slide up the mattress a bit, even if it was unintentional. He sure as hell didn’t have the strength to pull him back, but he had the words.    
  
“Get on your stomach, right now.” The order was crisp, firm, didn’t leave any room for argument- not that Leon thought X would object anyway. Quickly the tyrant repositioned himself the way the blond had asked, still and panting, awaiting the next order. He’d had a bit of apprehension at first on telling X what to do, didn’t want to make him think back to Umbrella but it turned out that the tyrant didn’t mind being bossed around in the bedroom. Odd, given how much of a powerhouse of a man he was, though who was Leon to kink shame? He was, quite literally, fucking a monster, after all. Or, a ‘supposed’ monster.    
  
“Now fuck yourself on my cock and I might fill this pretty ass of yours up. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Better do a good job, then,” he purred, pressing his cock back into the abused hole presented to him. God, why hadn’t he thought to fuck X sooner? Sure, that cock of his was big enough to have Leon hooked, nothing could possibly make him feel so full or stretch him so fucking wide. Wide enough to where he thought he might break, but he never did, no matter how hard X could drive him into the mattress. Still, _every_ part of X was built like a goddamn statue, one that Leon should’ve fully appreciated way sooner.    
  
The lust must’ve been clouding the tyrant’s mind as well, because as soon as Leon sheathed within him again, he was obeying the blond’s command, pressing back into him over and over. Who else in the world got to say they experienced such a sight? No one sane, that was for certain. Each press back filled the room with a wet slap, pushed Leon further and further to the edge. His teeth grit in some poor attempt at control, drawing in a shaky breath at the fire building up in him. He couldn’t wait, not anymore- no, he was going to come right fucking _now._   
  
Suddenly, Leon’s hands were gripping X’s ass roughly, the brutal pace being picked back up. It was enough to have X’s head hang low, and Leon smirked at the sight. That massive cock bouncing between his legs, rubbing into the sheets while he was taken from behind. Thank god he’d turned that lamp on when he’d gotten the lube, it illuminated the room enough for him to see X’s cheek pressed to the mattress, eyes screwed shut, jaw slightly gaped from pleasure. Too bad he didn’t have a camera, maybe he’d remember next time.    
  
“Fuck, X, m’not gonna last,” he warned, biting into his lower lip harshly as X moaned quietly in response, subconsciously spreading his legs a little wider, as if that would get Leon to keep hammering into his prostate. It worked, Leon’s harsh pace continued until the tyrant couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t deal with the pressure building up within him.    
  
“Leon…”    
  
Through the noise of their bodies moving together, Leon might’ve missed the soft moan if he hadn’t listened for it, X had always been a quiet lover, but when he _did_ speak- christ, as if Leon wasn’t close enough. The sound of his name was all it took for him to slam home and come hard, hard enough for the corners of his vision to go blurry. His eyes rolled back in his head as he held onto X’s hips in a death grip, working his come deep into him while his cock twitched and spurted a final time.    
  
“God, fuck,” Leon breathed out, slowly coming to his senses and running a hand through his sweaty hair. “You okay?” His tone was soft, leaning down to press a kiss to the smooth expanse of X’s back. No response, and that sparked a bit of worry in the blond. He moved his hips back to pull out, trying not to think about how fucking _hot_ the sound of that was, how his come was being pulled out of X’s hole, destined to drip down his leg. Before he could make it all the way, a hand shot back to catch his side, keeping him from fully getting his cock out.    
  
“X?”   
  
“...stay.”   
  
“Wh- are you sure?”    
  
A nod, and if Leon’s cheeks weren’t already fully flushed red, they certainly were now. He swallowed thickly and carefully pressed back inside, unable to help the soft moan that left his lips after. “You like that, huh?” he teased, squeezing X’s thigh as the tyrant hummed in response, paying no attention to the come on the sheets underneath him. But he hadn’t- oh, fuck, had he really fucked X so hard that he’d came untouched? The other’s hands had still been firmly gripping the sheets, Leon’s libido immediately shot back up at that, a beautiful product of being as young and horny as he was. “If you like it so much…” he trailed off, pressing soft kisses to the tyrant’s back, his sweaty forehead resting against the cool skin. His hardened cock hadn’t even gone down, making it far too easy to press the leaking tip into X’s sweet spot again. “What do you say to round two, big guy?”    
  
Luckily for Leon, X’s hips were already starting to rock back into him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing and I'm lonely as hell on this pairing, where the hell is everyone that's into monster fucking? Discord me or something, christ's sake.


End file.
